Camino del Dragón de Fuego
by Huachi-sama
Summary: Lucy llega a una conmemoracion inesperada para ella y ahora quiere saber el pasado de Natsu; aunque este lo golpea a el con una fuerza inmensa. ¿ Que significara la palabra pasado y dolor para Natsu?
1. Cumpleaños

Fairy Tail

Camino del Dragón de Fuego

Prologo.- "El cumpleaños"

Los días oscuros de los juegos mágicos habían quedado atrás con la amenaza de una nueva guerra. El otra vez gremio número uno festejaba una ocasión especial.

– ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS NATSU!– grito el gremio

– Vaya se acordaron–

– Como no hacerlo cabeza caliente nos lo has repetido toda esta semana–

– Buscas pelea hielo–

– Dejen de pelear– interrumpió Erza

Ambos mandaron como Happy, abrazándose y diciendo que eran buenos amigos. La puerta se abrió revelando a Rogue, Sting y Lucy.

–Llegamos por fin– dijo la rubia quien después se maravilló con la decoración– ¿Que celebramos?–

–Hola chicos– saludo Mira– Siéntense prueben el pastel esta delicioso–

–Eso no es lo que pregunté– Lucy tomó un poco del pastel (los dragones también tomaron un poco) – Lissana ¿que celebran?–

– Es el cumpleaños de Natsu–

– ¿Saben cuándo es el cumpleaños de Natsu?–

– Específicamente celebramos el día en que el llego al gremio; nunca nos ha dicho su verdadero día de cumpleaños–

– Ya veo– comió del plato de pastel y sintió un sabor muy intenso en el– ¿vainilla?–

– Siempre ha sido el sabor favorito de Natsu–

– Oe Luce ya llegaste… ¡ven a celebrar conmigo!–

– Si–

Al momento de acercarse el dragon slayer el tomó entre sus brazos como si ella fuera la festejada; la rubia pudo sentir la calidez del chico, el latido de su corazón y como sus mejillas se llenaban de sangre.

– Para celebrar nos iremos a una misión– le susurró al oído; y si antes estaba roja ahora solo estaba a un paso de ser invisible en el pelo de Erza

– Es hora de los regalos– dijo el maestro Makarov

El pelirrosa soltó a la chica y se acercó a la barra donde lo esperaban todos; Lucy se sentía un poco confundida… ¿qué demonios habia sido eso? ¿Qué era ese nuevo sentimiento que se estaba anclado en su corazón?

– Se ven muy enamorados– dijo Rogue interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la rubia

– El… yo… no– replico la chica atorando cada palabra

– Yo hablaba de Gajeel-san y Levy– aclaró el Dragon Slayer dejando una mirada maliciosa sobre la chica.

Y la verdad los dos se habían acercado mucho en los últimos meses, pero la mirada de Rogue le dio un pequeño escalofrió que no pudo reconocer como algo bueno. Los regalos de los chicos iban desde insignificantes baratijas (que para el chico eran los tesoros más grandes del universo) hasta algunos artículos que parecían sacados del mismísimo museo de Crocus. En ese momento la rubia se dio cuenta de que no tenía un regalo apropiado para su compañero de equipo; sin dejar un segundo salió corriendo hacia su departamento, por primera vez sentía un pequeño vacío en su estómago por no haber sabido antes algo tan importante.

Abrió la puerta y se estrelló contra ella de espaldas; unas cuantas lágrimas cayeron de su mejilla, comenzó a reflexionar que no sabía nada del dragon slayer: su comida favorita, su vida en el gremio antes de que llegara, incluso el conocimiento antes de la vida de Natsu en el gremio era nula.

Un tintineo de madera con cristal la hizo levantar el rostro, ahí estaba él con una sonrisa que se desvaneció en un segundo al observar el semblante de la chica.

– ¿Quién fue?– dijo furioso tronando su puño

– ¿Eh?–

– ¿Quién te hizo llorar? Le partiré la cara, ¿fue el tonto de sombrita o la luciérnaga?–

– No Natsu– respondió nerviosa– la verdad es mi culpa yo no sabía que era tu cumpleaños y no te tuve un regalo para celebrar contigo–

– Solo hay un regalo que quiero para este cumpleaños que tu solamente me puedes dar–

– ¿Cuál?–

– Este…–

Natsu la aprisiono contra la puerta sin dejarle salida poco a poco sus rostros se acercaban Lucy ya podía sentir su aliento combinándose con el suyo y entonces…

_**Continuara…**_

_Notas del autor:_

_Este es el inicio de uno de mis fics que les habia prometido aunque no será el súper proyecto de Fairy Tail que tengo en mente a ese le costara un poco más ver la luz; prometo terminar Ultimate Dragon y El juego de los magos… solo que mis musas están en modo inspiración de otras historias que no son las que tienes publicadas… Lean hasta aquí y sáltense a Reviews si no quieren Spoiler del siguiente capítulo. Si no te interesa mi advertencia y quieres saber que pasara lee lo siguiente_

_**Un golpe se incrusto en la mejilla de Natsu dejándolo en el suelo. Lucy se acercó a él viendo a la figura que se alejaba a gran velocidad.**_

– _**Adiós cerecita; ¡espero verte pronto!–**_


	2. Pasado y presente

Fairy Tail

Camino del Dragón de Fuego

Capítulo 1 Pasado y presente

– Sólo hay un regalo que quiero para este cumpleaños que tu solamente me puedes dar–dijo Natsu sentado en la cama

– ¿Cuál?–

– Este…–

Natsu la aprisiono contra la puerta sin dejarle salida poco a poco sus rostros se acercaban Lucy ya podía sentir su aliento combinándose con el suyo y entonces… una voz chillona inundo el lugar.

– Natsu te fuiste antes de que te pudiera dar tu regalo– reclamó Happy con una mirada de enojo fingido pero el semblante cambio rápidamente– ¿Qué estaban haciendo? ¡Se gusstan~!–

– Yo… ¡cállate gato!–

– No es lo que piensas Happy, ven vamos a casa hay que dejar todos los regalos del gremio– camino hasta el umbral de la ventana y volteo– Te veo mañana en el gremio Lucy para escoger nuestra misión–

El pelirosa salto dejando a la rubia en el suelo, aunque no habia pasado nada sentía que su respiración se cortaba, el tren del pensamiento de la chica ahora estaba descarrilado. Corazón y mente ya no estaban conectados.

– ¿Qué iba a hacer Natsu?– dijo la chica tomando sus mejillas

– Tal vez quería que le dieras un beso Lu-chan–

– Tal vez… ¿QUÉ?– dijo al oír a la chica de cabello azul tras la puerta– ¿Desde cuando estás aquí?–

– ¿Desde qué saliste del gremio corriendo?–

– ¿Y cómo?–

– Es algo que es notorio…como Gajeel y yo–

La rubia abrió la puerta y vio a la chica con un sonrojo.

– ¿Quieres decir que Gajeel y tú?–

– Si Lucy; él y yo ya somos novios, me gustaría que tú y Natsu estén igual–

– Yo no creo quererlo asi como crees; el mundo cambio en cuanto me tomó la mano en el primer día… pero no estoy enamorada de él–

– JAJAJAJA– Se carcajeó la chica

– ¿Qué es tan gracioso?–

– Aunque no sea una doctora puedo diagnosticar que sin duda tu estas completamente enamorada–

– Yo–

– Ya me tengo que ir… medítalo con la almohada–

La maga de pelo azul se fue dejando a la maga celestial con una gran pregunta rondando su mente ¿estaría enamorada de Natsu?

0—0—0—0—0

El sol llegó al alba como todos los días; solo que encontró algo muy diferente en el departamento de cierta rubia que se levantaba con unas ojeras marca mapache por estar pensando toda la noche en lo ocurrido.

- ¿Por qué? ¿En serio estoy enamorada de él? ¿Debo ir a esa misión?-

Abrazo más a su almohada; no quería perder al único amigo que en verdad le dolería si algo no saliera bien y terminaran disgustándose. Ese temor del que tanto hablaba Acuario no era para menos; perder a Natsu sería como perder su vida…

– ¿Porque tengo tanto miedo?–

Se levantó para tomar uno de los dibujos de Reedus, le habia quedado perfecto solo Natsu, Happy y ella: acarició el rostro del pelirosa en el dibujo.

– Natsu… –

– Dime Lucy–

– ¿Eh?– Volteó a ver al marco de la ventana donde estaba el chico con una gran sonrisa

– ¿Qué hacías Lucy?–

La rubia, con el rostro encendido de la vergüenza se apresuró a esconder el retrato.

– Yo… nada… ¿que no nos íbamos a ver en el gremio?–

– Pensé en venir aquí para que fuéramos juntos a escoger la misión…– en ese momento se quedó embobado en el cuerpo de la rubia, solo llevaba una playera de tirantes y un micro short. Entonces un sonrojo subió a su rostro y se volteó– Esperare afuera a que te cambies–

– ¿Qué?– entonces se dio cuenta de la mirada pervertida del chico y sin mediar otra palabra lo arrojó por la ventana– Nunca lo habría creído de Natsu, el… siendo un pervertido conmigo… con… migo– susurró lo último como si lo reflexionara.

– Parece que he perdido…–

– ¿Loke?–

– Tus ojos lo dicen todo Lucy; ese Natsu es un chico suertudo. ¿Cómo es que hace que una princesa como tu pueda enamorarse así de él?–

– ¡Que no estoy enamorada!–

– Mmm aun lo niegas… creo que aún tengo una oportunidad de conquistar tu amor–

– ¿Y qué dice Aries de esto?–

– Eh… creo que deberías llamar a Cáncer y que te ayude; esas ojeras se te ven horribles– dijo el espíritu desapareciendo

Un sonrojo apareció en la cara de Lucy pero esta vez era de enojo; ¿cómo se atrevía a decirle eso…? pero tenía razón. Tal vez la misión que tomara con él le daría la respuesta a su pregunta.

0—0—0—0—0

Ambos chicos iban al lado de la caravana que llevaba metal mágico; una clase que hacía más fuerte a un mago cualquiera, iba de Magnolia a Vanilla y sus cuidadores eran ellos.

– ¡Esto es muy aburrido!– bostezo el chico que llevaba su gabardina y su bufanda

– Vamos, si es la misión más fácil y bien pagada que habia en el cartel– dijo la chica, vestida con una blusa roja y una minifalda color fucsia, esperando el siguiente descanso– no puede ser tan malo

– Claro que si… yo pensé que muchos bandidos tratarían de robarlo y pelearía de aquí al siguiente pueblo–

La chica suspiró ante las palabras de su compañero de equipo; sabía que si algún ladrón llegaba terminarían con la mercancía regada y perderían unas cuantas piezas y tendrían que pagarlas.

– La noche está llegando; ¿cree que debemos parar Natsu-san?– dijo el mercante a la cabeza.

– No es tan tarde podríamos avanzar un poco…–

– ¡NO!– grito la rubia poniéndose frente a Natsu– yo estoy cansada y quiero comer algo… Se supone que esta misión debía ser divertida para celebrar tu cumpleaños– Lucy hizo un puchero inflando los cachetes

– ¡Lu… Lucy!– por primera vez el pelirosa sintió un vacío en la boca de su estómago por las palabras de la chica y ese puchero la hacía ver tan tierna que solo volteo su rostro– ¡Esta bien!– bufó– ¡acamparemos aquí esta noche! Yo tendré la primera guardia al dormir– miro de reojo a Lucy– ¿Contenta?–

– Gracias Natsu– la chica sin recato beso la mejilla del mago rápidamente y se acercó a los mercaderes

– Será una larga noche– pensó el dragon slayer sobándose la mejilla que estaba cálida después del beso de su compañera–

El campamento estuvo listo en solo unos minutos mientras otros iban por leña y encendían el fuego; lo único que le gustaba a Natsu de esta misión es que no tendría que ir en un transporte si no quería. La comida y las bromas subieron de tono al momento de que los mercaderes sacaron sendas botellas de vino y sake; Natsu los veía muy de reojo por si alguno se trataba de acercar a su Lucy, pero no fue asi al parecer tenían muy en claro que el pelirrosa los desollaría si osaban pasarse de la línea. Todo termino y los mercaderes fueron a dormir a sus carruajes y Lucy solo levanto una pequeña casa de campaña con estrellas y lunitas.

– ¿De dónde sacaste eso?–

– Me la dio Virgo esta mañana, me dijo que talvez haría frio en la noche–

– Está bien, duerme bien Lucy–

– Gracias Natsu, te relevare en dos horas–respondió la chica con un sonrojo más que perceptible.

Lucy soñó con un gran ojo que apareció en el firmamento, en ese momento aparecía un Natsu cubierto en sangre que le hacía frente; al derrotarlo aparecía una niña de cabello rosa con unos pequeños colmillitos que se iba desvaneciendo, se iba a mover cuando… Alguien la movió y ella despertó.

– Han pasado dos horas Lucy-san– dijo el reloj Horologium

– Gracias Horologium… puedes regresar–

El reloj desapareció y la chica se levantó; al salir una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, caminó hacia el chico que estaba roncando a garganta viva. La luna estaba oculta entre las nubes por lo que ella se acercó lentamente para no despertarlo, se veía tan tierno, tan… guapo; entonces se sonrojó: por primera vez veía tractivo al chico ¿y si en verdad se estaba enamorando de Natsu? ¿Debería arriesgarse o dejar las cosas como estaban?

– Duerme bien Natsu–

Se acercó a las carretas donde estaba el metal y sintió como su poder se incrementaba un poco, volvió a donde estaba el chico, se sentó a su lado y se acercó a su rostro… sus labios se veían tan jugosos que quería probarlos. Una explosión se oyó despertando a Natsu y haciendo que la chica mirara a las carretas donde habia tres tipos vestidos con capuchas: dos de ellos tomaron el metal y lo ponían en unas redes.

– ¡Deténganse en este momento!– ordenó la rubia

– Ja ja… que linda chiquilla cree que podrá contra nosotros tres; no se preocupen y sigan poniendo el metal en la red– dijo el más alto y le dio la espalda a los dos magos.

– Te has olvidado de mí– Natsu se lanzó hacia el hombre con sus manos encendidas.

El hombre volteó en el momento exacto para esquivarlo muy bien; el hombre se seguía riendo ante los golpes que fallaban, Lucy por su cuenta intentó detener a los otros dos pero oyó el grito de Natsu que se estrellaba contra el árbol donde había estado dormido.

– ¡Natsu!– la chica corrió solo que el tipo la sujetó, entonces se dio cuenta de que llevaba una barra del metal en sus manos

– Vaya, solo dos chiquillos para proteger un cargamento tan importante–

La luna salió iluminando el campamento; el tipo avanzó con Lucy en sus brazos y Natsu se levantó aun mareado. La mirada del hombre demostró sorpresa y entonces arrojó a la chica al suelo.

– ¡Vaya! ¡Vaya! Una cerecita en un lugar como este… –cerró su puño y un círculo mágico verde apareció– Lo único malo es que morirás– lanzo su ataque mágico que Natsu esquivó.

– ¡Rugido del dragón de fuego!–el ataque le quemó la chaqueta y la capucha rápidamente.

Natsu iba a dar un segundo ataque, pero se quedó estático al ver al hombre, pelo rosado en picos, su semblante de unos 40 años, una cicatriz en la cara y el emblema de un gremio, un lobo aullando. Al chico por alguna razón le parecía familiar aquel rostro y aquella marca, pero su descuido le dio una oportunidad de dar un golpe de viento que lo arrojó lejos.

– Haru, hemos terminado; ¡vámonos al gremio!–

Un golpe se incrustó en la mejilla de Natsu dejándolo en el suelo. Lucy se acercó a él viendo a la figura que se alejaba a gran velocidad.

– Adiós cerecita; ¡espero verte pronto!– El hombre con sus secuaces se perdieron en la noche.

Tomó al chico entre sus brazos, a la chica no le importaba la mercancía sino el chico.

– Maldición, deje que se fueran.

– ¿Estás bien, Natsu?–

– Mejor que nunca– dijo furioso; se levantó y fue hacia el líder de la caravana– Danos siete días y tendrás tu cargamento en Vanilla–

– Espero que lo recuperes–

– Asi será; Lucy hay que regresar al gremio tenemos que saber quiénes eran y recuperar el cargamento–

– ¿Natsu?–murmuró confundida

– ¡Ahora!–grito el chico tomándola de la mano y casi arrastrándola de regreso

Algo estaba mal en él y se le veía en el rostro; talvez era por la apariencia del tipo. Parecía un Natsu más crecido… una respuesta fugaz se formuló en la mente de Lucy. ¿Acaso sería…?

_Notas del autor_

_Hi minna._

_Ya les traigo el primer episodio cargado de intriga e inspirado en la vista número 5 de Kung Fu Panda 2 y algunas interrogantes que he tenido desde que comencé a ver Fairy Tail… no me dejen solo, denle unos teclazos en la cajita y un click a Review._

_Se despide de ustedes el no muerto Assamita_

_Huachi_Sama_


	3. Cherry

Fairy Tail

Camino del Dragón de Fuego

Capítulo 2.- Cherry

Al final no habían podido regresar, aunque él es el que le habia dicho a la chica que fueran de regreso al gremio podía oler su aroma asi que decidió que sería mejor seguirlos antes de que se desvaneciera en el aire

Les llevaban horas de ventaja y ahora él estaba más que encendido; solo que iba a una velocidad menor de la que él quería por Lucy.

– ¿Natsu podemos descansar un rato?–preguntó la chica mientras que Natsu la veía de reojo

– Si lo hacemos perderemos el rastro–

– Solo unos minutos–

Las palabras sobraban y el mago de fuego solo se detuvo; rápidamente la rubia fue tras un árbol y sacó papel y una pluma mágica que le habia dado Levy, rápidamente escribió una carta con la mejor caligrafía que pudo y tomo una de sus llaves.

– ¡Abrete puerta del león dorado! ¡Loke!–

– ¡Ordena Lucy-chan!–dijo poniéndose de rodillas

– Lleva esta carta a Erza en el gremio; Natsu se está comportando muy extraño y solo ellos pueden hacerlo entrar en razón–

– Muy bien–

El espíritu desapareció y Lucy salió solo para no encontrar al chico; la rubia corrió por el camino para alcanzarlo y lo vio a lo lejos caminando lentamente. Aumento la velocidad y se puso frente a él.

– ¿Qué demonios te sucede Natsu?– dijo poniéndose con los brazos extendidos

– ¡Hazte a un lado Lucy!– sentía el aroma de los ladrones más fuertemente, estaba llegando a su guarida

– No hasta que me digas que es lo que te sucede–

– Nada–

– Tu nunca eres asi; eres amable y buen amigo ¿Qué te sucedió? ¿Fue por los ladrones?–esa era la fibra que Lucy no debió tocar ya que el rostro del dragon se ensombreció

– Sabes que me sucede… que no puedo avanzar si tu estas frente a mi; siempre tengo que salvarte de todo porque eres una chica débil, La mayoría de las cosas más malas de Fairy Tail han sucedido por tu culpa… ¡No te necesito! ¡Asi que vete! ¡Regresa al gre…!– fue interrumpido por una sonora bofetada

– ¡ERES UN MALDITO DRAGNEEL!– la chica corrió a lo que sus pies podían dar mientras que el chico lloraba

– ¡Lo lamento Lucy!–susurró– pero debo saber quién es el tipo de cabello rosa– siguió su camino.

Lucy corría entre los arboles con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, el nunca habia sido asi, él era lo más lindo, él la protegía… ella se estaba enamorando de su mejor amigo pero con esto solo le decía que él nunca sentiría lo mismo.

Entonces su pie resbalo cerca de un barranco y resbalo hacia el fondo golpeándose en la cabeza; estaba desprotegida sentía un sueño muy fuerte, su mirada estaba borrosa. Una figura se acercó a ella y tenía una melena rosada a lo que ella solo pudo pronunciar una palabra antes de caer inconsciente.

– Natsu–

0—0—0—0—0

El dragon slayer caminaba y sentía el olor más fuerte cuando oyó una voz infantil de una niña que pedía auxilio. Sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hasta que llego donde estaban los ladrones del metal mágico sosteniendo a la niña quien llevaba una capucha en su cabeza.

– ¡Ya paraste de gritar chiquilla!–dijo el líder que era la misma voz del que habia golpeado al pelirrosa– Ahora danos las frutas que has cortado sin permiso–

– ¡DEJENLA!–atacó el chico pero fue repelido por otros dos ladrones que se movían a una velocidad sobrehumana– Uagh–

– ¡Vaya la cerecita nos alcanzó!– soltó a la niña quien corrió con la canasta de fruta que habia cortado del bosque dándole gracias mentalmente a aquel pelirrosa y también pidiéndole perdón por no poder ayudarlo

– Maldito–

– Parece que no te fue suficiente la paliza que te di en la caravana–tomó de su espalda un martillo grande– es hora de repetir la dosis– el golpe fue tan fuerte que Natsu cayo inconsciente al primer golpe… el mismo se preguntaba el porqué.

– ¿Haru estás seguro de que solo harás eso?; este chico podría ser peligroso además tiene una marca extraña en su brazo–

– Es una cerecita… no sé porque estaba en esa caravana y no me importa solo hay que mostrarles quien manda esas son las órdenes del jefe, ahora solo déjalo ahí… además él es el único que puede matar a un aldeano–

– Pero… – otro golpe del martillo se incrusto en otro rostro; el tipo cayó al suelo– ¡Ahora tú!– señaló con el arma– ¡Llévate a esa basura y vamos a la guarida!–

El subordinado soló tomó al otro y siguió a Haru quien daba pasos rápido dentro del bosque. El chico estaba con la cara al sol entonces la figura infantil se acercó a el; se veía igual que la gente del pueblo pero nunca lo habia visto, sus facciones le daban un aire a alguien conocido pero no podía recordar a quien. Tiro un poco de agua en la cara del chico y este se levantó como ahogándose.

– MALDICION ¿Hacia dónde se fueron?– pregunto sosteniéndola de los brazos

– A su guarida en lo profundo del bosque, por ahí– dijo señalando a su derecha

– Gracias– sin decir más se levantó y corrió en la dirección que le habia dicho

– ¡Vaya!– corrió a la aldea para informar a su padre; el anciano; lo que habia visto

0—0—0—0—0

La rubia despertó con una toalla en su cabeza; se levantó lentamente y una chica estaba a su lado al igual que un hombre de grandes músculos; su cabello era rosa pálido como el de Natsu pero entre ellos habia unas canas.

– ¿Estas bien chica?–

– Si; ¿Dónde esta Natsu?–

– ¿Natsu?–

– Si; el chico que me trajo–

– Ja ja estas equivocada o el golpe te dio muy fuerte; el que te trajo es una de los aldeanos que caminaba por el bosque su nombre es Grull–

– Entonces necesito encontrar a Natsu–

– ¿Quién es ese Natsu del que hablas? ¿Tu novio?–

– No…– dijo completamente roja– es solo mi compañero de equipo; pero seguíamos a los ladrones de metal; uno tenía el cabello rosa y un emblema de un lobo aullando– todos jalaron aire sorprendidos– ¿dije algo malo?–

– Perseguían a la banda de Howling Warg; ellos han estado saqueando el pueblo de Cherry desde que tengo memoria, la verdad es que hace años destruyeron todo y muchos de nuestros hijos murieron; pero al volver a edificarlo ellos también regresaron y vieron que era más fácil pedir un tributo de comida cada semana que matarnos–

– Eso es horrible–

– Lo sé; pero asi es nuestra vida jovencita–

– ¡Padre!– dijo una niña entrando a la cabaña

– Ansu; ¿Dónde estabas jovencita?–

– En el bosque cortando fruta; los bandidos me descubrieron–

– ¿Te hicieron algo?– interrumpió el hombre

– No, porque llego un chico con cabello como el del pueblo en picos y rosa–

– ¡Ese es Natsu!–

– Ah tenemos visitas– se quitó la gorra y descubrió un cabello rosa largo, esto le empezaba a llamar la atención a la chica– Mi nombre es Ansu; bienvenida a Cherry–

– ¿Cherry?– entonces ato cabos

"– _Adiós cerecita nos volveremos a ver–" eso_ es lo que habia dicho el líder ladrón

Tal vez…

_Notas del autor:_

_Sé que muchos ya están armando cabos con todo esto que está pasando pero sabrán la verdad dentro de dos capítulos asi que no desesperen y quiero dejarles una interrogante ¿quieren que ponga el pasado(a mi parecer) de los DS en el momento actual?_

_Cada review cuenta asi que dejen muchos XD_

_Se despide de ustedes el no muerto Assamita_

_Huachi_sama_


	4. Libertad

Fairy Tail

Camino del Dragón de Fuego

Capítulo 3.- Libertad

La pequeña guarida le traía algunos recuerdos borrosos; llamas, gritos, un hombre musculoso, el emblema de los atacantes en sus hombros y al frente un hombre de ojos rojos. Vio al hombre que iba seguido por otro sujeto cargando a su compañero. Nunca había espiado, pero ahora era necesario usar esas tácticas, eran más fuertes, mas agiles con el metal mágico en sus manos.

– Comandante Haru–muchos de los bandidos se inclinaron hasta que llego a la boca de una cueva

– ¡Mi Señor!– gritó haciendo eco y después se inclinó al sonar un eco de pasos en respuesta

Un hombre alto vestido con pieles de lobo salió de la cueva; a la distancia el Dragon Slayer podía sentir el olor a sangre que desprendía aquel extraño, el cabello negro y ralo caía sobre su espalda como una cascada, en sus manos llevaba guantes y su fisonomía parecida sacada de una tumba: huesudo y pálido. Se colocó frente a sus subordinados y se fue extendiendo en toda su altura.

– Sabes que odio que se me despierte en los días de luna llena–

– ¡Pido mil perdones Señor! Pero en el robo de ayer un habitante de Cherry nos atacó, pero pudimos repelerlo y hoy lo he visto nuevamente en los límites de la aldea. Es débil pero si los demás lo siguen descubrirán que somos pocos en comparación con ellos y nos darán problemas–

– ¿Me estás diciendo que quieres que mate a uno para mantenerlos a raya?– dijo con una voz ronca y depredadora.

– ¡Solo es una sugerencia Amo!– Haru se agachó hasta quedar con la frente en el suelo.

– ¡Haru!, tu sabes lo que pienso de la muerte de los habitantes de Cherry; sin ellos no tendría la poción que me impide destruir todo lo que hemos logrado por casi 15 años. Ellos son muy importantes para nosotros; pero si lo que dices es verdad necesitamos sofocar esa chispa de esperanza que ha recaído sobre ese aldeano; con ella podrían perder más que nosotros incluso si no fueran estos días donde los Wargos aúllan. ¡Tráelo hasta mí y veremos qué tan valiente es ese tipo!–

Esa fue la señal para Natsu y de un salto cayó en el centro de la guarida de los ladrones dejándolos sorprendidos; sus ojos comenzaron a cambiar a los de un dragon y en ese momento llego un olor conocido a su nariz. Y vino un recuerdo a su mente.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Llovía copiosamente y a lo lejos se oía el ruido de batalla, el pequeño estaba boca arriba con su cuerpo lleno de heridas y su pierna estaba rota. Solo estaba el dolor, habia tratado de escapar a la masacre al ruido y frente a él estaba esa cueva de la cual salió un rugido. De haber tenido fuerzas habría corrido a esconderse, pero ya ni eso le quedaba. Era tan pequeño… y débil.

– ¿Quién está ahí?– el chico no pudo contestar al extraño entonces un borrón rojo lleno su visión– ¿un chico?–

– ¡Ayúdalos!– murmuró al que le hablaba.

– ¡No debo intervenir!– la potente voz del desconocido sonaba impotente, mientras tanto, la oscuridad se apoderó del chico que sólo pudo murmurar unas últimas palabras "ojalá pudiera ser fuerte".

Despertó con vendajes y oyó una voz dulce que venía de afuera.

– ¡Cuídalo bien anciano! He hecho todo lo que podía y ahora solo queda que hayas tomado la elección correcta. ¡Me voy! ¡Wendy me espera en mi refugio!–

– ¡Gracias querida amiga!– ahora pudo ver en toda su expresión aquella voz, aquel ser que lo habia salvado– ¿Estas mejor chico?– preguntó el dragón

– Si– susurro casi sin fuerzas

– ¿Cuál es tu nombre?–

El pequeño pelirrosa se frotó la cabeza tratando de recordar, pero en su mente sólo había dolor, frío y hombres malos… apretó los ojos tratando de olvidar lo que parecía un mal sueño

– ¡No lo recuerdo!–

– MMM… -los ojos rojos lo miraron evaluándolo -entonces desde ahora serás Natsu; el verano que no se acaba–

– Me gusta… ¿Cuál es el tuyo dra…?– se vio interrumpido por la respuesta a la pregunta inconclusa

– Soy Igneel; y desde ahora seré tu padre. Tu aldea quedó hecha cenizas– las lágrimas amenazaron con salir de los ojos del chico– pero hay algo más que haré por ti, cumpliré el deseo que expresaste ayer; te convertirás en un mago, uno de los más fuertes–

– ¿Un mago?– murmuró

-0-0-0-0-0-

Había reconocido el lugar donde vivía Igneel antes de que vivieran juntos, pero estaba inmóvil al recordar eso, como si un miedo muy arraigado lo paralizara y entonces un derechazo le dio en la cara arrojándolo al suelo donde varias piernas comenzaron a patearlo. Con un giro de fuego se los quitó de encima, Haru se puso de frente para proteger a su amo quien solo lo hizo a un lado lentamente avanzando hacia Natsu.

– Asi que por eso estabas preocupado… ¿Magia en una cereza? Es algo que erradicamos hace 15 años de ese pueblo, al parecer no eres de ahí–

– ¡Entrégame el metal!– replicó el chico haciendo que apareciera una sonrisa en el rostro del Jefe–

– Parece ser que eres un sobreviviente y ahora vienes a vengarte; debes haber pasado años planeando esto–

– ¿Vengarme de qué?–

– Parece que no recuerda que hice cenizas el pueblo de Cherry hace tiempo…– su sonrisa se hizo más amplia– eres muy joven, deberías haber tenido dos años cuando ataqué–

– No sé de qué hablas, pero te derrotaré a ti y a tu banda para llevar el metal a Vanilla y decirle a Lucy lo que siento por ella– se arrojó a él con su puño encendido– ¡Puño de acero del dragon de fuego!– al tocarlo el jefe ni siquiera se movió

– ¡Eso hizo cosquillas chico!– se movió como si Natsu solo fuera un caracol y le coloco tres golpes certeros en el vientre que le hizo escupir un poco de sangre y con una patada circular lo lanzo contra sus subordinados quienes lo tomaron y lo arrojaron contra el jefe– ¡Segunda pieza!– dio un golpe doble en la nuca del chico y cayó pesadamente.

– ¿Cómo es posible?– el hombre puso su pie sobre su cuello y enterró la cara del chico en el barro

– Haru… ¡prepara el cadalso móvil, hay que ir a visitar Cherry!–

– Si… Amo Lune–

0—0—0—0—0

La tarde estaba avanzando a una velocidad descomunal, Lucy estaba levantada y veía el pueblo decadente y sin vida, como si solo sobrevivieran y no vivieran, Ansu había vuelto a ponerse la capucha y estaba con otros niños transportando agua a las casas, el anciano de la aldea hacia lo posible para tranquilizar a los aldeanos que se encontraban un poco inquietos.

– Oye…– la rubia volteo a ver a una niña que le tiraba de su falda– ¿Qué es eso que tienes en la mano?–

– Esto…– le mostro la marca que llevaba en su brazo derecho– es la marca de un gremio de magos que está en Magnolia se llama Fairy Tail–

– ¿Qué es un mago?–

– Pues una persona que usa magia– respondió a una pregunta que para ella parecía obvia

– ¿Qué es magia?–

– ¿No sabes que es magia?– pregunto a la niña sorprendida y ella le contesto solo con una negativa de su cabeza– Pues es…–

– ¡Suficiente Mina!, no molestes a nuestra invitada. ¡Ve con Nana ya va contar la historia de la tarde!– interrumpió el jefe de la aldea y la niña fue corriendo hacia una anciana ante la cual se reunían varios niños– La magia es un taboo en este pueblo señorita; espero que no olvide que solo es una invitada–

– ¿Taboo? ¿A que le temen?– preguntó consternada y los ojos del viejo se ensombrecieron

– A Howling Warg; esa fue la razón por la que quemaron el pueblo hace 15 años– sin decir más se fue a la choza más grande y la chica se acercó a la anciana.

– Nana ¿Qué historia nos contarás esta vez?– exclamó un pequeño

– No lo sé, ¿Cuál quieren oír? Creo que se saben todas las que me sé– respondió con una voz cansada y los ojos nublados por la ceguera, sus canas parecían representar millares de años de sabiduría.

– Tenemos a una invitada– dijo Ansu tras la chica rubia– podría ser la del guardián rojo–

– ¡Ya veo!– se aclaró la garganta y se colocó en su silla– Hace muchos años, nuestro pueblo vivía en armonía con el guardián rojo, una bestia que solo era vista por las noches en los alrededores del bosque. Era tan grande como la aldea entera, se alimentaba del fuego y nos protegía de él. Una mañana los campos ardieron y el fuego se acercaba peligrosamente a la aldea. Los hombres salieron a apagarlo pero el viento lo avivaba y entonces su rugido se extendió por el aire y todos los hombres corrieron por temor. Minutos después solo un tornado de fuego se levantó hacia las nubes absorbiendo todo el fuego, el espíritu lo habia devorado completamente. Desde entonces y cada noche desaparecía la gran hoguera que encendíamos para mantenerlo apaciguado. Por ese motivo se le llamó Guardián Rojo; desde hace 15 años no se le ha visto más pero sé que el fuego que me quito los ojos fue apagado por él ya que antes de quedar completamente ciega vi un ser gigantesco y rojo– la anciana terminó la historia y los niños aplaudieron.

Lucy se mantenía estática e iba armando más su rompecabezas, ¿y si ese guardia rojo era Igneel? ¿Si al momento que Howling Warg atacaron el pueblo Natsu puso escapar y él lo adoptó por creer que el pueblo estaba hecho ceniza? ¿Natsu realmente pertenecía a Cherry? Se levantó de la rueda y fue directamente a la cabaña del jefe.

– ¿Qué es lo que temen de Howling Warg?–

– ¿A qué se refiere señorita?–

– Howling Warg son magos; yo mismo los vi utilizando magia; eso me dice a mí que les temen por eso; nadie de aquí la tiene– el hombre apretó su báculo que parecía que fuera a romperse

– Mi primogénito murió al igual que muchos niños por la magia, ellos parecen olerla y por eso estaban preocupados los aldeanos. Si tú eres una maga ellos no tardaran en venir–

– Pueden luchar contra ellos–

– No podemos, lo intentamos hace quince años y perdimos a los mejores hombres que tenía la aldea. Ahora los pocos que quedan no tienen magia y no hay magia para protegernos de los Wargos. No hay nada que pueda hacer el pueblo, solo…– suspiró– obedecer–

– Pero…–

– ¡Lo siento! Pero si ya se siente mejor le pediré que se marche del pueblo antes de que anochezca, esta es una mala noche para nosotros– cortó tajante a la chica.

– ¡Yo los ayudare a liberarse de su yugo!–

– No hay nadie más con magia y no podemos hacer nada–

– ¡Te equivocas Papá!– dijo una voz en la puerta, los adultos voltearon; ahí estaban Ansu y muchos otros niños– Hay algo que queremos decirte– la mano de la chica generó una bola de fuego que flotó a unos centímetros de su mano.

– ¿Ansu?–

Uno a uno cada niño mostraba su tipo de magia elemental que tenía, Lucy se sorprendió cuando una era rodeada por una aura de color dorado y miles de pequeñas estrellas la rodeaban.

– Podemos liberar al pueblo y esta chica parece saber cómo; déjanoslo a nosotros–

– ¡NO! ¡De ninguna manera! ¿Me oyeron? Aun son niños y sabes lo mucho que sufrí cuando tu hermano murió; esta vez no resistiría perder a otro de mis hijos–

En ese momento un cuerno sonó anunciando la llegada de los Howling Warg, El jefe salió y vio que el sol se ocultaba y tras de él unas nubes cubrían un brillo.

– Por ahora estamos a salvo pero no sé por cuanto– murmuro como para sí mismo mientras tomaba otra vez firmemente el cayado que tenía en sus manos

_ Notas del autor:_

_Esto ya se puso color de Igneel; no se preocupen el siguiente capítulo será acción pura y no habrá más que hacer; gracias a los que me han mandado Reviews y me halagan con su lectura en especial a Full Time Dreamgirl ya que sin ella este capítulo no estaría en sus manos ya que no tengo internet en mi casa._

_Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo._

_Se despide de ustedes el no muerto Assamita._

_Huachi_Sama_


	5. Howling Warg

Fairy Tail

Camino del Dragon de Fuego

**Gracias a todas las personas que me han dado ánimos para seguir escribiendo y ahora viene el penúltimo capítulo de esta historia donde habrá una batalla épica en todos los sentidos; espero que les agrade y sin más que agregar que comience el juego.**

Capítulo 4.- Howling Warg

Natsu estaba inmovilizado en un poste de madera y no es por qué no lo pudiera destruir sino porque estaba sobre cuatro ruedas parecido a una carreta y el no dejaba de poner su cara de mil colores tratando de soportar las náuseas; frente la caravana iba Lune seguido por su mejor aliado y detrás de ellos el cadalso jalado por tres ladrones.

Una campana anunciaba su llegada y no es que fueran a intimidarse por saber de qué llegaban, al contrario, estaban felices de ver su miedo en el rostro. Los guardias de las torres pusieron cara de angustia al ver a un chico atado con el mismo tipo de cabello que todos los de la aldea. Las puertas se abrieron dejando entrar a los ladrones y frente a ellos todos y cada uno de los habitantes del pueblo estaba de rodillas excepto por una chica rubia.

Lucy diviso a su compañero y se tapó la boca al ver las distintas heridas en su cuerpo; como habia sido posible derrotar tan fácilmente al dragon slayer. El hombre de cabello negro avanzo un poco e hizo sonar su estridente voz.

– ¡Pobladores! Este hombre de aquí ha osado ponerse en nuestra contra; y por lo que veo es uno de aquellos niños que sobrevivió hace 15 años; ¡véanlo bien y díganme quien es su padre o madre!–

Todos se vieron entre si tratando de reconocerlo pero ninguna persona recordaba que hubiera un niño tan pequeño en la aldea en el tiempo de la masacre, la mayoría pasaba de los 6 años y al parecer el chico tenía unos 17 años, por lo que entonces habría sido un bebé. Natsu levantó su rostro pero un movimiento en la carreta lo hizo volver a su posición.

– ¿Nadie? pues ahora verán que es enfrentarse a Howling Warg– tomó una de las antorchas y la lanzó al carro– Ahora se hará cenizas– Lucy sonrió, sabía que el fuego sólo ayudaría a su amigo; pero una capucha voló y Ansu lanzó una pequeña esfera en contra de los bandidos.

– ¿Cómo te atreves?– dijo Haru sacando su martillo que dio de lleno al fuego dispersándolo y yendo contra la chica.

Ansu cerró los ojos pero el golpe no llegó y frente a ella vio a una hermosa mujer con un vestido de lana y unos pequeños cuernos.

– ¡Lo siento! No pude ser más rápida… ¡Corre!–

– ¿Qué?– replico el hombre ante la pared de algodón rosa– Es una maga–

– ¡No dejaré que este pueblo sufra más ultrajes bajo su yugo!– la rubia tenía una llave en su mano y con la otra abrió una segunda puerta– Ábrete puerta del Toro Dorado ¡Taurus!– el toro apareció en el suelo y se arrojó contra los bandidos.

– ¡No tocaran a Lucy ni su cuerpo perfecto!– de un hachazo varios cayeron, Lune veía todo desde una distancia segura y en eso oyó un ruido extraño que venía de la hoguera donde estaba el chico de pelo rosa.

– ¿Un mago que come fuego?– se preguntó seriamente mientras salía el chico y se veía más fuerte que antes.

– ¡Gracias por la comida!– se arrojó contra el dando una patada giratoria– Talón de Dragón– solo que por segunda vez ni siquiera se movió.

El líder le tomó la pierna y lo lanzó contra una de las casas que se derrumbó al instante, se quitó una de las pieles y saco un vial de color ámbar. De un movimiento se tomó todo el contenido.

– ¡Odio usar mi forma real pero esta será una nueva lección para este pueblo!–

Mientras tanto los aldeanos se habían armado de valor y sacaban cualquier utensilio de las granjas; ¿pero que eran comparados con bandidos que entrenaban todos los días? Muchos cayeron con el primer golpe pero los bandidos magos ni siquiera dejaban que se les acercaran y atacaban a distancia.

Lucy invocó a otro espíritu (Virgo) quien no dejaba de hacer hoyos, solo que el poder mágico de la chica disminuía a un ritmo acelerado. Haru se volvía hacia ella blandiendo su mazo y ella no tenía como hacerle frente pero en un segundo quedo hecho una estatua de hielo.

– ¿Nos extrañaste Lucy?– dijo un tipo de pelo negro semidesnudo al lado de una pelirroja que tenía una armadura negra.

– ¡Gray, Erza!–

– Veo que están siguiendo la indicación del viejo– dijo Erza lanzando un tajazo hacia algunos magos sin siquiera darles tiempo de protegerse.

Mientras tanto Natsu golpeaba una y otra vez al líder de los bandidos pero solo él se cubría con una sola mano; cada ataque que daba el chico le parecía como si se estuviera volviendo más duro. Con otro movimiento el hombre contratacó dándole un golpe en el brazo a Natsu y el oyó un pequeño "crac".

Natsu gritó, se había roto su brazo. Le iba a dar otro pero un escudo se interpuso puso entre el chico y el puño, haciéndolo resonar. El hombre sonrió y giro dando una patada lo que hizo que Erza retrocediera.

– ¡Ya estoy listo!– miró hacia arriba viendo las nubes despejando el cielo dejando una luna llena esplendorosa.

– Ice Make ¡Lance!– las jabalinas de hielo tocaron la piel del hombre pero se deshicieron al instante– ¿Cómo?–

– ¡Oh no!– murmuró el jefe de la aldea– ¡Todos cúbranse!–

Lune lanzo un aullido profundo haciendo que un brillo verde se extendiera a través del aire, un pelaje cubrió su piel y su rostro se alargó. Los magos de Fairy Tail sintieron como un escalofrió se extendía por sus espaldas; habían oído las leyendas de los hombres que por la influencia de la luna llena se convertían en monstruos sedientos de sangre, sin embargo, nunca pensaron que verían uno en carne y hueso.

– ¿Qué demonios?– murmuró Erza

– Odio tener este cuerpo–gruñó– ¡Pero me encanta el poder que emana de mí!– Lune vio sus manos y a los magos– la magia ya no me hace nada, ni las armas, soy el demonio en la carne de un humano. Soy Lune "El Warg"–

Un movimiento rápido se acercó a los tres solo que una esfera de fuego lo hizo detenerse, solo por la molestia no porque le hubiera hecho daño, Ansu estaba con los ojos desorbitados temiendo el ataque del monstruo. Se irguió en toda su extensión viendo a la niña con sus ojos color plata.

– Muere…– levanto una mano y al bajarla una ráfaga de viendo avanzo hacia la niña pero solo sintió el goteo de sangre en su rostro.

– ¿Eh?– una cabellera pelirrosa estaba frente a ella con un brazo colgando y el otro cubriéndola– ¿tu?–

– ¿Estás bien?– dijo Natsu con la voz cansada

– Si–

– Ja ja ja– rió el hombre– asi que quieres morir primero; bueno te daré ese gusto–

Le dio un embate que lo dejó sin aire y lo tiró al suelo. Lucy tomo otra de sus llaves e invocó a su espíritu más fuerte.

– Abrete Puerta del León–

Loke avanzo y golpeó con su "regulus" sólo que no tuvo ningún efecto, lo tomo por la cabeza estrellándolo contra el suelo, una espada se incrusto en su espalda pero al momento su herida se curó. Miro a la chica lanzándola de un zarpazo contra otra de las rudimentarias cabañas.

– ¡Soy imparable!–

– Nadie es imparable– dijo entrecortadamente el dragon slayer mirándolo con odio, entonces una nueva ola de imágenes apareció ante sus ojos– te… te recuerdo–

– Espero que haya sido un mal recuerdo, porque será el último–sus garras se extendieron y se incrustaron en el hombro del dragon–tu piel es dura, sin embargo sangras como cualquiera–saco la zarpa y el chico cayo inconsciente.

– Natsu– gritaron los magos al unísono

– No pude proteger a nadie– murmuró cerrando los ojos.

– Te rindes tan fácil– el chico oyó el eco de una voz en su cabeza.

– Ya no puedo hacer nada– contestó mentalmente.

– Entonces solo entrené a un miedoso–

– ¿Papá? ¿Eres tú?–

– Levántate, ¿recuerdas los cuentos?–

– Si, ¿pero eso que tiene que ver?–

– El Warg–

– ¿El Warg?...–una escena apareció ante sus ojos.

0-0-0-0-0-0

–Y asi es como el Warg fue vencido– dijo el dragón de fuego a su hijo que estaba en un "nido" de paja.

– Solo con una pieza de plata–

– No solo una pieza de plata, estaba imbuida con mi fuego–

– ¿Plata y fuego de dragon? Eso es fácil–

– Un Warg es un animal muy poderoso y hay un tipo que si hieren a un humano, él puede obtener sus poderes–

– ¿Como un Dragon Slayer?–

– Si, solo que ellos no pueden controlar la magia en su interior. Sale toda con la luz de la luna llena–

– Pues quisiera enfrentarme a uno algún día–dijo extendiendo su puño.

– Yo quisiera verlo– respondió sonriente.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Sintió un poco de calor cerca de su rostro y vio a Lucy herida sobre su pecho. Un poco de sangre salía de un lado de su cabeza y se oía el ruido del combate contra Gray y Erza quienes ya tenían varias heridas. Se levantó y coloco a Lucy a su lado.

– Nadie daña a Lucy–dijo como para sí mismo– ¿niña podrías darme de ese fuego tuyo que tienes?–Ansu se quedó atónita al ver como se levantaba el chico.

– Claro–extendió sus manos formando una gran esfera de fuego, el dragon slayer la tomo y la engulló. Era un sabor peculiar.

– Gracias por la comida–sintió como sus heridas se comenzaban a poner mejor– ahora si estás muerto–

Despego del suelo con su fuego y dio un golpe en la cara del "hombre Warg" que lo hizo retroceder, en ese momento pequeñas escamas aparecieron el a piel de Natsu.

– ¿Dragon force?– murmuró Lucy viendo el resplandor del chico.

– Erza necesito plata–

– ¿Eh?–

– ¡Rápido!– en ese momento el monstruo se levantó mirando el aura de fuego del chico

– Un Asesino de dragones– aulló nuevamente y sus compinches se levantaron como jalados por hilos– Hora de morir–

– Lo lamento, ¡no hay cupo para tus palabras!– extendió su mano y una llama roja apareció en su mano– ¡Ahora Erza!–

El Warg miró a la pelirroja a quien no habia tomado en cuenta hasta ese momento; estaba vestido con un fino vestido plateado; en sus manos sostenía un arco y una flecha del mismo material.

– ¡NO!–

La flecha fue lanzada y el dragon lanzó su fuego interceptándola, fue directamente hacia el Warg quien tenía el rostro desencajado, por primera vez sentía el dolor y el fuego del dragon se extendió en su cuerpo haciendo que el monstruo se comenzara a desvanecer.

– ¿Qué paso?– dijo Haru quitándose la capucha como saliendo de un trance.

– Hijo mío…– una anciana se acercó al hombre y lo abrazó.

– ¿Qué está pasando?–

– Los bandidos estaban siendo controlados por Lune, con su poder hacia que nuestros hermanos y nuestros hijos estuvieran a su servicio–dijo el anciano con un poco de sangre en su frente– gracias chico, has vengado a todos los niños que murieron hace 15 años. Si mi hijo viviera ahora tendría 25 años y Ansu tendría a su hermano mayor– dijo tirando unas lágrimas.

– Pues si mi teoría es correcta– dijo Lucy siendo sostenida por Caprico– su hijo está vivo y está frente a usted–

– ¿Qué? Eso es imposible mi hijo tendría 24 o 25 años, este chico debe tener unos 17–

– Pues se equivoca… nosotros perdimos 7 años en una isla. ¡Natsu es su hijo!–

– Mi hijo…– Se acercó a él y lo tomó en sus brazos– Hiruo–

Ese nombre le hizo que una imagen tras otra inundó su mente y por fin aquel bloqueo que tenía antes de conocer a Igneel se fue disolviendo como si un hechizo se hubiera roto de repente. El dragon slayer extendió su único brazo aun herido y lo abrazó.

– ¡Yo tengo dos padres ahora!– murmuró el chico.

– Y una hermanita– la niña sonrio como lo hacía el mismo por lo que le dio una sonrisa en respuesta.

0—0—0—0—0

– ¿Entonces te quedarás?– dijo Erza tomando su carreta llena de víveres, el metal robado y un pastel enorme de cerezas.

– Algunos días– dijo el chico todo vendado– además tengo que recuperar algo de tiempo con mi papá y mi hermanita, volveré al gremio con otra maga– dijo mirando de reojo a la pequeña de cabellos rosas.

– Pues entonces te dejamos "lavita"– respondió el mago de hielo desnudo.

– Entonces nos veremos en el gremio Natsu–

– ¡Perdón por todo Lucy!–

– Tú siempre serás un idiota– dijo golpeando suavemente su cabeza– pero eres el mejor Natsu–

– ¡LUCY! ¡Vámonos!—ordenó Erza.

– Te veo en el gremio Natsu– sin pensarlo le dio un beso en la mejilla haciendo que el pelirosa se sonrojara.

– Te gussta~–ronroneó Ansu mientras la maga celestial, el mago de hielo y la maga del reequipo se iban.

**_Notas del autor:_**

**_¡A qué les gussssto~! Bueeeeeno aquí termina este capítulo y el siguiente será solo un epilogo, espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo lo hice al escribir._**

**_Gracias a los que me han dejado Reviews y a los que pasan por aquí solo leyendo, eso me hace el día. Les deseo lo mejor y esperen mis actualizaciones de mis otros fics que estarán de agasajo_**

**_Se despide de ustedes el no muerto Assamita_**

**_Huachi_Sama_**


	6. Epilogo

Camino del Dragon de Fuego

Epilogo

Por primera vez en años el gremio de Fairy Tail no era tan ruidoso como de costumbre, Gray tratando de pelear con Lyon por haber aparecido de pronto en el gremio; Juvia lo tomo como una pelea por su corazón.

Elfman discutía acaloradamente con Evergreen, el motivo, el había dejado su chaqueta sobre la mesa favorita de la de cabello castaño que quería quitarse los lentes y convertirlo en una estatua. Mavis iba y venía haciendo que uno u otro saltara por sus travesuras. Solo había una cara larga entre todos aquellos magos.

- ¿Lucy te encuentras bien?- pregunto Lisanna mirándola tras la barra

-¿Eh? ¿Yo? ¡Sí!- fingió una sonrisa

- No es normal verte aquí en el gremio, ¿ya tienes el dinero de la renta de este mes?-

- Si, fui con Erza en una misión y salimos con… daños mínimos- respondió desanimada- ¿Por qué tardara tanto?

- ¿Quién?- Pregunto pícaramente la mayor de los Strauss- ¿acaso será que extrañas la destrucción de "TU" dragoncito?-

-¿Qué?- el tono rojo en su rostro no hizo más que delatarla completamente, comenzó a dar una explicación pero las palabras eran incompletas y sin ningún sentido

Varios magos incluidos las Strauss comenzaron a reír cuando de pronto una esfera de fuego hizo una pequeña explosión en el suelo. Todos voltearon, incluso los que peleaban, en la puerta estaba la causante de ese estallido, una niña de cabello rosa y a su lado el dragon slayer faltante. Ambos sonrieron con todos los dientes y Natsu le sobo la cabeza a su hermanita.

- ¡Tu si sabes cómo hacer una entrada!-

- ¿Natsu?- dijeron todos al unisonó

El ya iba a responder cuando sintió un cuerpo cálido que se arrojaba a su pecho, y empezó a sentir humedad en el mismo.

- ¡Idiota!, ya han pasado dos meses-

- ¡Lo lamento Lucy! Es que mi padre fue otro pueblo donde vivía mi mama… es igual a mi-

- ¡Presumido!- murmuró Ansu, entonces un gato azul entro por la puerta y al ver a su gran amigo desplego sus alas y se arrojo a sus brazos también

- ¡Hey camarada!, te presento a mi hermanita Ansu- el gato vio a la niña y se puso en su hombro

- Seremos buenos amigos ¿verdad?- pregunto la chica recibiendo un "Aye" en respuesta.

-Por cierto, Lucy, papá y mamá te enviaron una carta- dijo Natsu extendiéndole un sobre.

-¿A mí? ¿Qué querrán decirme?-

Lucy rasgó el sobre y se quedó de una pieza. La carta decía:

"Querida Nuera:

Hace unos días no lo dijimos correctamente, pero, ¡gracias por ayudarnos a salvar el pueblo y por encontrar a nuestro hijo! Ah, espero que no te moleste que te llame nuera, pero resulta clarito que mi Hiruo (es decir, Natsu) tarde o temprano se dará cuenta de lo que siente por ti. ¿Cómo puede ser él tan denso? No sé de quién lo habrá sacado... En fin, yo siempre he soñado en tener una nuera bella y alegre y ahora que tengo a mi hijo sano y fuerte no puedo hacer nada más que sentirme muy orgulloso. Bueno, espero pronto conocer a mis nietos que me estoy haciendo viejo y quiero tener tiempo para disfrutarlos, ¿eh?

Con cariño,

Papá suegro."

Lucy se sonrojo intensamente y siguió leyendo, pero notó que en ese punto la letra cambiaba a una más menuda y curva, de algún modo supo de inmediato que esa parte la había escrito la mamá de Natsu:

"Lucy, querida:

Perdona a mi esposo por ser tan brusco, en fin, si alguien fue un denso en su juventud te aseguro que ése era él, de tal palo tal astilla. Cuando era joven tuve que tirarle un jarrón en la cabeza para que se fijara en mí... en fin, querida, ya has leído la verdad. ¿Qué harás al respecto? Bueno, yo también espero que no tarden mucho en invitarnos a la boda. Sé que mi muchacho es fuerte, muy fuerte. Pero incluso el hombre más poderoso sólo lo es gracias a quienes lo rodean. Cuídalo mucho, Lucy. Gracias por ser la familia de mi Hiruo aún más de lo que nosotros hemos podido serlo, y cuida también de mi pequeña Ansu, estoy segura que estará feliz de tener una hermana mayor. Siempre te estaré agradecida por reunir a mi familia y devolverme al hijo que había perdido.

Besos, de una suegra que promete portarse bien"

- Y bien, ¿qué dice?-

- Es un secreto-

- ¡Quiero saber!-

- No, es mejor que lleves a Ansu con el maestro para que le dé su emblema de Fairy Tail-

- Ok. ¡Vamos Ansu!-

- Si-

En el camino hacia el piso superior Romeo se quedo viendo a la chica nueva. Y en una mesa se encontraba Wendy que sin ningún motivo se sintió furiosa.

0—0—0—0—0

En la noche había una gran fiesta en el gremio por el regreso del dragon slayer y la adición al gremio de una portentosa maga de fuego que ahora tenía su emblema en el lado derecho de su pecho cerca de su corazón.

Lamentablemente el orden se perdió en 30 minutos, ya era una batalla campal (como siempre) y a Ansu le daba risa como su hermano chamuscaba a Gray; entonces silla salió volando y sin pensarlo la destruyo.

- Imitación de Garra de Dragon-

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos menos Natsu quien sonreía al ver a su hermanita mientras ella le enviaba una mirada de "lo viste".

La fiesta decayó al ritmo de la fiesta (muy rápido) la mayoría estaba herido o simplemente muy cansado, excepto Lucy, Ansu y los gatos.

- Habrá que llevar a Natsu a su casa Happy-

- ¡Aye sir!-

- Te ayudo cuñis-

- ¿Cuñis?-

- Se que mi hermano te ama, me lo ha dicho mientras me entrenaba, pero no lo admitirá porque piensa que fue muy malo contigo en la misión y tu lo odias-

- Yo no lo odio; también lo amó-

- que feliz me hace escuchar eso- Natsu levanto la cara y sonrió

- Has fin…- Lucy no término su frase por el cálido beso que recibió por parte del pelirosa.

- Happy, me enseñas donde está la casa de mi hermano porque no creo que el llegue esta noche-

- Aye-

La niña salió con el gato frente a ella dejando a Natsu y Lucy enlazados con un montón de cuerpos ebrios a su alrededor.

¿FIN?

_Notas del autor:_

_Por fin se ha terminado este camino y si se dieron cuenta lo renombre con el camino del dragon de Fuego. ¿Por qué? Se preguntaran pues porque en mi mente ya se están gestando los caminos del dragon de metal y de aire._

_Espero que este le haya gustado y los leo en otro de mis fic. Ahorita estoy bloqueado con dominio y mis fics viejos. No he podido encontrar la libreta donde los tenia T_T._

_Espero que regrese pronto mi inspiración o encuentre mi libreta._

_Se despide de ustedes el no muerto Assamita_

_Huachi_Sama_


End file.
